


Daddy Jim and his Johnny Boy

by Cheuwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Love, M/M, Spanking, johniarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheuwing/pseuds/Cheuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim meets John Watson in Bart's lab, he starts to obsess over the doctor's mouth... As he kidnaps John, Jim Moriarty will find his hot wetness even more delightful than he thought.<br/>Shameless smut & Love story. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Johniarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for the amazing Chosen of Ashurha, who inspired me like crazy for this Johniarty shameless smut! Thank you so much, hope you'll like it! :)

Jim Moriarty and John Watson’s relationship had started at the pool.

Jim had been fascinated by the doctor since he saw him in Bart’s lab, all confidence and kindness. The way his fingers had caressed his mouth before he had replied “You too”. Jim had come for Sherlock, but his heart had found John Watson. And his mind had been obsessed with the doctor’s mouth, his tongue… After leaving the lab, Jim had locked himself in a cupboard, thinking about John, how his tongue licked his lips every time he was aroused, fantasizing about John opening his glorious mouth to welcome Jim’s cock, and sucking him with delight. Jim had one of the most intense orgasm of his life right there, two rooms away from the doctor who had stolen his heart…

Jim was interested, intrigued. And when Jim Moriarty found interest in something, he took it greedily.

He waited for John to leave 221B that night. He knew John had a date with his girlfriend. John would have a date with _him_ instead and his mouth would have a date with his cock. Oh yes, it was going to be fantastic…

Jim smiled when he received Sherlock’s message. The pool? Perfect… The hot water screamed sex and naked bodies. How appropriate! Jim would make sure to send Sherlock a little gift for this lovely idea. Irene Adler, maybe?

Jim looked at John walking with confidence in the dark streets of London. He marvelled at John’s powerful muscles. He smiled when he deduced John’s impressive size with his chaffing. Jim sang John’s name as he approached him, making John turn around in surprise. He watched with delight as John’s mouth opened in surprise as he felt unconscious in Jim’s arms. John never left Jim’s arms as they were transported to the pool.

Jim was so aroused with John’s weight on him… He felt his cock grow harder and harder inside his pants. He looked at John’s lips, stole a kiss... And thought he had nothing to lose. After they were safely arrived at the pool, Jim took John’s unconscious body in an empty room, and shooed his snipers away. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his suits (Westwood, John would love that, he apparently loved Sherlock’s suits as well) and freed his cock. Oh, he was already leaking… He took his time, painting John’s open lips with his precome, taking pleasure in degrading the doctor in his sleep.

After a few seconds, Jim couldn’t wait anymore. He had to take John Watson’s mouth, he had to claim his throat. He slowly buried his cock inside of John’s mouth, inch by inch, reveling in the glorious sensation of John’s wetness around him. He moaned loudly as John took his entire length… He started to fuck John’s mouth slowly but firmly. It was like a dream, a perfect dream. John was marvellous. A good boy, a very good boy for Daddy Jim.

Jim was so lost in his own pleasure he almost didn’t hear the soft moan of another man in the room. Jim began to turn to the door, furious his men had disobeyed his orders, when he caught the sight of John frowning, his eyes still closed and heard him moaning again. The doctor was slowly starting to wake up, even if he was still drugged and confused.

Oh, how lovely! John apparently loved the feeling of Jim’s cock inside of him. Jim decided to indulge him and kept his movements slow and deep inside his mouth. He almost yelled when he felt John starting to suck lightly on his member. The doctor was whimpering, moaning… When Jim looked down at him, he saw John’s impressive erection inside his pants. Oh, he was so hard!

Jim’s movements soon became frantic, erratic, his need to come inside John’s lovely and greedy mouth overpowered everything. John was sucking him harder and harder. As John slowly opened his dreamy eyes and looked up at him, Jim had the most powerful orgasm of his life and sent loads of come into John’s mouth. He kept his cock in John’s mouth for a few seconds, appreciating the feeling without the frantic desperation. He felt John’s swallow his come, and it felt like a triumph. He looked at John’s eyes, they were shining with delight as John was slowly falling back into sleep.

Jim had won: John was his. And John apparently loved his cock and the taste of his come. The situation was even better than he expected.

He pulled out of Johnny’s mouth and caressed his lips lovingly, penetrating his mouth with his fingers. He felt John trying to suck on his fingers weakly. Oh, Johnny-Boy, he thought, you’re in big trouble…


	2. At the pool...

John woke up slowly, with a bitter taste on his tongue. What had happened? He remembered a figure with dark hair, the sting of a needle… And nothing. Oh yes, a sensation of… fullness? What was it?

He opened his eyes in panic. He saw a bench, lockers… Gymnasium? Pool? Where was he? As he looked around, slowly recovering sensations in his body, he saw a man looking at him from above. John frowned… He knew this man. Oh! Jim, Jim from the IT. The beautiful sexy man who had hit on Sherlock. He had a nice suit. What was he doing here?

“Hello?” John tried, but his throat felt weird, a bit numb. The word came out as a grumble. He swallowed and looked up as Jim’s eyes began to darken and his mouth tightened in a smile. A flash emerged in John’s mind, an image of Jim above him, looking at him desperately with wide black eyes. What was that?

“Well, hello, Johnny-Boy!” the other man sang. “How are you feeling?”

God, his voice… It was delightful. John tried to move, but found out he was tied up to a bench. His hands were trapped. Shit. He looked up in panic as Jim started to laugh quietly. “Don’t be alarm, sweet Johnny. It’s for your own good. We can’t have you throwing punches at everyone, now, can we?”.

“Who are you? What do you want? What did you do to me?” John was on the verge of a panic attack. He swallowed convulsively.

Jim walked to him and kneeled in front of him, smiling gently. “Sh, sh… Don’t be afraid, John. I won’t hurt you.  All I want is to take care of you and make you feel better”. His voice was so soft. It calmed John a little, even if he was still trapped and couldn’t move his hands.

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me! What do you want, why did you kidnap me?”

Jim’s smiled widened a little and he raised his hand to slowly caress John’s face. John closed his eyes, but unconsciously pressed his head into Jim’s caress. “Of course you need someone to take care of you, Johnny-Boy. Everyone does. I need someone too. And I’m sure you’re very competent to take care of me”. As he was saying the last bit, Jim’s fingers were moving lightly on John’s lips, caressing them. Without realizing it, the doctor parted his lips and Jim could feel his breath on his fingers. Jim almost moaned and pressed his fingers harder on John’s mouth, almost penetrating it. He resisted the temptation, though. He wouldn’t want to freak out his Johnny now that he was so close to win him over…

“I know you, John. I SEE you. When I saw you, in this lab, it was like I knew you all my life. You’re sad, John, you’re so sad… And I see that, I understand that”. Jim proceeded to deduce John’s entire past, his abusive childhood, how he never had one person in his life to approve of him and love him unconditionally, how he craved it. John listened with wide eyes, half afraid, half excited by Jim’s intellect. Jim told John about his own sad childhood, his violent life. “I’m sad too, John. I need someone, and I need you. You can understand me. You can take care of me. And I… can take care of you”.

On these words, Jim pressed his fingers between John’s lips, penetrating his mouth. He moaned as he felt John slightly suck on them, an almost unconscious response. John suddenly opened his eyes, parting his lips in shock, a flow of images running through his mind: Jim above him, his cock in his mouth, his come down his throat, the way he had looked at him during his orgasm…

“You… you…” John couldn’t breathe. He tried to get away from Jim, as much as he could with his hands trapped. “You said you could take care of me! But you forced yourself on me! How can you even begin to think I would let you…”

Jim frowned and took John’s hair in his hand, forcing him to stay still and look at him. He stared at him dangerously as he said “I’m not a good man Johnny-Boy. I never pretended I was. But you don’t need a good man… You need someone in control, someone you can lose yourself with. Someone to praise you, someone to adore you… I took your mouth and you loved it, Johnny, you sucked on my cock like it was the most delicious candy.” He smiled and whispered in John’s ear “You need a Daddy, Johnny-Boy… You need to be Daddy’s Good boy”.

He felt John’s shiver at his words, at the feeling of his hands tightening on his hair, his breath on his ear, his neck. He felt John spread his thighs a little, obviously very affected by his words, he heard him panting. Oh, John was so lovely…

“Look at you, Johnny… You’re so hard for me already, aren’t you?” He was overwhelming John, his body, his mind… John whimpered softly, his breath catching in his throat. Keeping his hand in John’s hand, Jim raised his other hand to slowly caress John’s torso, insisting on his nipples a bit. It was glorious to feel John slowly giving in… “You’re so hard for your Daddy, Johnny-Boy. You’re craving me, my attention… My hands on you, my cock inside of you… Don’t you, Johnny?”

John moaned at his words. Yes, he needed someone in charge, someone to take care of him… Jim’s words and touches were affecting something deeply hidden inside of him. He spread his legs more, feeling Jim’s hand tantalizingly moving slower and slower, where he desperately needed it.

Jim chuckled at his reaction. “Mh, Baby, if you want Daddy to touch you, you have to be a Good Boy…”. He stroked his hair gently and whispered “Look at me, Johnny”. John obeyed, opening his soft blue eyes and looking at Jim with a confused and excited expression. Jim smiled and groaned possessively “Good Boy”, as his hand moved lower and caressed John’s cock through his jeans. John moaned and trashed, trying to rut against Jim’s hand, but being limited by the handcuffs tying him to the bench. He rolled his eyes in pleasure, started to close his eyes, and felt Jim stop his caresses immediately.

He whimpered and tried to find Jim’s hand back, but Jim tightened his grip on his hair. John opened his eyes and looked at Jim questioningly. As John’s glaze fell on him, Jim started moving his hands on John’s erection again, stating “I told you to keep your eyes on me, Johnny-Boy. If you’re a Good Boy, you will be rewarded, if you disobey Daddy, you will be punished. Is that fair to you, Johnny?”. John was careful to keep looking at Jim as he was pleasuring him with his hand, blushing and feeling embarrassed at the intense eye contact. He nodded at Jim’s words with his beautiful eyes fixed on him.

Jim tightened his grip on John’s cock painfully, hardening his stare. “I asked you a question, Johnny. I’m expecting an answer. Is that fair?” “Y… yes, it’s fair.” John mumbled, panting at the painful sensation on his hard cock. “You will address me properly, Johnny-Boy.”

John looked at Jim, puzzled. “Ye… yes, Jim?” Jim smiled gently at him, loosening his grip a bit. “No, Johnny. You want to be Daddy’s Good Boy, don’t you? Now, address me properly, Baby”. John’s face became red at his words and he looked more embarrassed than ever. Jim felt his cock twitch under his hand. “Oh Jesus”, John moaned, “Oh… Y… yes D… Daddy!” He almost couldn’t make the words leave his lips. He wanted to break the eye contact, but he didn’t want to disappoint Jim.

Jim marvelled at John’s embarrassment. He caressed his Baby’s lovely cock tenderly, loving how John was struggling to rut against him, how shameful he seemed. “Are you going to be a Good Boy for Daddy, Johnny?” John blushed even more, his lovely face shy as he muttered “Yes, Da… Daddy”. Jim began to caress John more firmly, rewarding him. “Say it.”

John couldn’t believe Jim was asking him to do that. It was… so degrading. Yet, it fed something inside of him. He was so embarrassed, and yet, he whispered “I’ll be your Good Boy, Daddy…”. “Louder, Baby!” John shook as Jim was bringing him quickly on the verge of a promising orgasm “I’ll be your Good Boy, Daddy!! Oh, please!! Please, Daddy, I need you, please!!”

Jim was delighted. His Johnny-Boy was truly amazing. His pants felt tighter than ever, but now, he had to focus on his Boy’s reward. He slipped his hand inside John’s hands, taking and pumping his leaking cock between his fingers and whispered against John’s lips “You can come for Daddy, my sweet Johnny-Boy”. As he kissed him, he felt John shake against him as he came inside his pants on Jim’s hand, wetting his trousers in an overwhelming orgasm.

It took John a few minutes to come down, and when he reached full consciousness again, Jim was still kissing him, his hand inside of his sticky pants against his spent cock. John blushed as he raised his glassy eyes on Jim. Jim smiled tenderly at him. “Your Daddy gave you a reward Johnny-Boy… You should thank him, don’t you think?” John looked mortified, but he licked his lips and whispered “Thank you Daddy…” He was still shivering as he uttered the name.

Mh, so delightful… Jim kissed him again, harder. “You make me so hard, Johnny. You’re so beautiful when you come, Baby. So good for your Daddy… I’m so proud of my sweet boy”. He took his hand out of John’s wet trousers and raised his sticky fingers in front of John’s lips. “Look at the mess you’ve made, baby… You should lick your Daddy clean, now”.

John looked at his fingers and then at Jim again, obviously deliberating and making a choice. After a few seconds, he stared right into Jim’s eyes as he proceeded to suck his own semen from his Daddy’s fingers greedily. Jim moaned, feeling his cock twitching inside his suit. Johnny-Boy was obviously putting up a show for his Daddy, sucking eagerly, his pupils wide, his eyes never leaving his…

When Jim’s fingers left John’s mouth, full of his spit, John’s tongue tried to follow them, and he whispered “Thank you, Daddy”, licking his lips again. Jim’s entire focus was on John’s mouth, the air felt so hot around him. He felt an overwhelming sense of emergency as he freed his cock from his pants again, standing up and burying his entire length in the glorious wetness of his Baby’s mouth. “You love this, don’t you? You love being a Good Boy for your Daddy… You are a cock-whore, aren’t you, Johnny Boy? You love having a hard cock in your little mouth, you love to suck your Daddy, all you want is your Daddy’s come inside your throat.”

John was moaning at Jim’s feet, sucking on his Daddy’s cock as his mouth was thoroughly fucked. He was opening his throat for his Daddy, looking at him lovingly, moaning at Jim’s words. Yes, yes, he loved having his Daddy’s cock down his throat. Oh, yes, he wanted to feel his Daddy’s reward flow into his mouth, he wanted to be full of his Daddy’s come, he wanted to swallow everything his Daddy would give him. His eyes never left Jim’s, and Jim could deduce all of his thoughts, his need for his cock, his come…

John’s mouth was a beautiful experience. It was delightful when he was drugged, but when John was awake, wanting him so badly… It reached a whole new level of beauty. Jim’s movements inside John’s mouth became more frantic as he felt his orgasm arrive. Shit, it was his second orgasm in John’s mouth in two hours, but John was still so very quick to make him come.

“Good Boy, Johnny, such a good boy for Daddy! You’re a wonder, Baby. You want my come, don’t you? You want me to send my semen down your lovely throat again, don’t you? You love my come so much, baby…” His words made John moan and the vibrations made Jim crazy. “Say it Johnny! Say how much you love my come!” With his mouth full of Jim’s cock, his lips spread around his member, John looked at his Daddy and made a series of sounds, his eyes desperate, clearly moaning around his cock “Yes Daddy, please, I need your come inside of me! I want to taste you, swallow you, I want to feel you on my throat all day long”.

Jim roared at John’s deprived picture, burying his shaft deep inside John’s throat, feeding him with his come, and feeling John suck and swallow everything he gave him. He left his cock inside John’s mouth for a long time, panting after his amazing orgasm, letting his spent cock getting back to its normal size in John’s hot wetness.

When he left John’s mouth, his Good Boy looked up at him and muttered “Thank you Daddy”, in a very excited and spent voice. Jim stared at him, saw the line of his erected cock inside his wet jeans and smirked. “You want to come, Baby Boy? Again?” John blushed at his Daddy’s tone, and nodded “Yes, please, Daddy… I want to come, I love your cock in my mouth, I love your taste on my tongue… I would like to feel it all the time.”. He spread his legs, imploring his Daddy with his big blue eyes.

Jim smiled at John’s naughtiness. “Well, honey, you’ve been such a good boy tonight… I’m sure that can be arranged. You deserve a reward, I believe.” John looked at him, his cheeks red, nodding enthusiastically “Yes, Daddy, I’ve been good, please, Daddy, make me come…” Jim chuckled, “Such a good little boy! So polite and obedient already… And here you thought you didn’t need someone to take care of you…”, making John blushed harder.

He put his leg between John’s spread thighs, against his clothed erection, and smirked at his Baby Boy, his hands trapped behind his back and completely at his Daddy’s mercy. “We have ten minutes Johnny. You’ve been such a Good Boy, on your first go and Daddy’s very proud. Now you’ll have to work for your second orgasm, Baby. If you want to come, you’re gonna rut against your Daddy’s leg like a good pet, and you are going to come inside your pants again because you’re a dirty whore for your Daddy. If you satisfy Daddy again, I’m going to reward you, my sweet boy. And trust me, you will love your Daddy’s reward!” He rubbed his leg against John’s erection, making him jump. “Come on, Johnny! You asked for an orgasm, now show Daddy what a good little pet you are. Show me you deserve everything I give you.”

John had never felt this embarrassed in his whole life. But it felt good, being at his Daddy’s feet, his thighs parted around his leg, his bitter taste on his tongue. Johnny felt like a whore, so dirty, as he was hard in his already wet pants. His Daddy’s compliments made him feel warm all over.

He started to rub his crotch against his Daddy’s leg, looking desperately for support with his tied hands. Oh, God! It felt so good… He looked at Jim and moaned loudly, pressing his erection harder against him. He could feel his Daddy’s warm and hard leg against him, his gaze reassuring him, his eyes full of praise. The fabric of his jeans was rough against his wet underwear, but it was all electrifying.

“Oh Johnny, look at you… So greedy, so deprived for your Daddy… Rutting like an animal against me. You’re such a Good Boy…. Bark for Daddy, sweetheart!” John was too far gone to care, he moaned, he barked for Jim, feeling utterly degraded, but rubbing even more frantically against his leg. Jim couldn’t believe how excited John looked, at his feet, his face red, panting shamelessly, whimpering, barking… “Such a good little whore for Daddy… You’re such a dirty boy, Johnny. A dirty boy who’s wetting his Daddy’s suit with his dirty jeans! And you’re gonna get even wetter for me, aren’t you Johnny? You’re gonna come all over yourself again, because Daddy asked you to.”

With these words, Jim pressed his leg firmly against John’s erection and grabbed his hair, pushing his face against his crotch. He reveled in John’s loud and hot moan against the fabric of his suit, hearing his muffled “DADDY!” as his Boy convulsed and drooled against his trousers.

He kept Johnny there, at his feet, his face against his crotch for a few minutes, as his Baby Boy was panting and coming back from his orgasm.

He then kneeled in front of him, calling him a Good Boy, praising him, untying his hands and taking him into his loving arms. He kissed his shaking doctor tenderly, caressing his hair.

When John was calmer, Jim began to explain his plan with Sherlock, how he had felt hooked by John instead, and managed to convince John Sherlock needed a criminal genius to distract him from boredom. Jim promised his Johnny he would always have an eye on him, and would never give up on him. “It’s not over, Johnny Boy. I’m your Daddy now, and I’ll be true to my words. I’ll take care of you”.

During the confrontation with Sherlock, Jim could feel John’s wetness against his clothed leg and took pleasure at calling John “Johnny Boy” in front of Sherlock. He marvelled at John not being able to speak to Sherlock as he had screamed to loud under Jim’s caresses. John could feel the bitter taste of Jim’s come inside his mouth and his own semen drying on his jeans hidden by Jim’s parka.


	3. Back in 221B, Jim still with him...

Later, when they came back in the sanctuary of 221B, John immediately climbed the stairs to go to his room, pretending he was exhausted. As he entered his room, he noticed a little card on his bed. Frowning lightly, he took it and read: “Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal. Here’s my number, my sweet Johnny, text me if you like, it’s safe. I thought about you and left you a little gift on your pillow. Hope you’ll enjoy it! :) See you soon, my Good Boy. Jim xxx. PS: there’s a camera on you bed table, I’ll be watching you! ;)”.

John immediately looked at his bed table, and noticed the new red alarm clock with a smiley face on it. He raised his eyebrow and began to laugh tenderly. Jim was amazing! John then proceeded to look at his pillow and he felt himself become red.

On his pillow lied a sticky liquid, clearly semen. It was still a bit warm. Jim was in his room seconds ago and had come all over John’s pillow! John moaned and looked at the alarm clock. He buried his face in the pillow and breathed in. “Daddy…” he whimpered. After reveling in his Daddy’s smell, John thoroughly licked his Daddy’s come on the pillow, making small sounds of delights as he tasted his Daddy again. John felt so excited, and so happy his Daddy was there for him, as he had promised. He felt safe, taken care of. After the pillow was licked clean, John buried his face in it again, then looked straight at the camera, moaning “Thank you Daddy…”, licking his lips clean.

John was hard again, still in his dirty jeans and pants. He hesitated, started to undress himself. He took his phone and texted Jim “Thank you Daddy. Have you enjoyed the show? xxx”. As he sent the text, John felt utterly stupid. What if Jim hadn’t have the time to watch him yet? What if he sounded too needy?

Jim didn’t leave him too much time to worry, though, his answer coming a few seconds after “Always a delight to see you so hungry for my come, Baby Boy! Glad you enjoyed your Daddy’s present. Now face the camera and stroke yourself for Daddy…” John blushed and turned towards the camera, starting to write a response, when he received another text “You don’t need to write, Johnny, you can talk to the camera. Now do as I ask or you won’t be allowed to come and you’ll be in big trouble next time we see each other! I don’t want to have to spank my Johnny’s lovely arse raw next time I see him, understood?”

John whimpered, hurriedly spread his thighs for his Daddy and took his hard cock in his hand. “Please, Daddy” he said, “I want to be your Good Boy, please don’t punish me…” He began to stroke his cock, slowly at first, but soon pulling frantically, thinking of his Daddy watching him, his dark eyes… “Please… Daddy… Please, I need to…” He hadn’t finished his sentence when he received a message from Jim. He almost came at the sound of his mobile’s alert. He looked at the text, still jerking off “Good Boy, very good boy… Stroke yourself with the pillow, against Daddy’s come, sweetheart. I’m sending you a video, you can come after it’s over :)”

John moaned as he thrust against his wet pillow, excited like hell at his Daddy’s dirtiness. He opened the video the second he received it, and watch Jim’s little film. His Daddy was stroking his cock above his Baby’s pillow frantically ; and John almost came on the spot. He pumped his cock faster, listening as his Daddy’s voice was groaning his name, moaning it was all a gift for his sweet honey. The video came to an end with Jim’s orgasmic cry, his come raining on John’s pillow, and John followed his Daddy’s orgasm, coming hard and sobbing his Daddy’s name.

Feeling thoroughly spent, John rest his head against to wall, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he received a text from Jim: “Always a wonder to see your pretty face when you come, Baby Boy! On all fours, now, lick your pillow clean. You can sleep after you thank your Daddy, sweet boy, xxx”. John almost threw himself in position and licked his own semen, looking at the camera with his eyes closing and tiredly breathing “Thank you Daddy…” as he fell asleep.

The next morning, John would wake up on all fours with an unread message on his phone “Sweet dreams, Johnny Boy. I’ll be watching you, my lovely honeybee. xxx”. John smiled and felt loved, for the first time in his life.


	4. Late at night in John's room

John’s love for his come was a wonder for Jim. Ever since their first intimate meeting, the doctor had taken great pleasure at having Jim’s come inside him, swallowing around his cock eagerly. It was a huge turn-on for Jim. He loved to watch his Baby desperate for his cock, for his come.

Once, in the middle of the night, he had found his way to John’s room, silently entering though the window. John had felt an unwanted presence inside his room, years of light sleep in Afghanistan conditioning him to jump awake. “J… Jim?!” he exclaimed, clearly surprised and a bit freaked out. “Tut, tut, Johnny, is this really how you greet your Daddy after his lovely surprise?” Jim smiled and walked to John’s bed, letting his fingers gently caress John’s lips.

“I want to feel your mouth around me, Johnny. I want you to be a Good Boy and let your Daddy fuck your mouth, and you’ll be rewarded by my come pouring inside your throat. Would you like that, Johnny?” John nodded eagerly, “Yes, Daddy, thank you!”, and he jumped on his Daddy’s cock, sucking him hard. With Jim’s cock in his mouth, he positioned himself on his hands and knees, knowing it was one of his Daddy’s favourite positions for him. He was rewarded by his Daddy’s hand on his hair, caressing and pushing him harder on his cock.

John let his Daddy fuck his throat thoroughly, moaning as Jim’s nails scratched his skull. “Touch yourself, Baby, show me how you love having your Daddy’s cock inside your lovely mouth!” John’s hands started to remove his boxer, but Jim’s slap on his skull stopped him “Uh, uh, Johnny, you know how I love when you come inside your pants! I get sentimental over it, just like our first time, remember?  Isn’t it more romantic, when my Dirty Baby comes all over himself?”.

John moaned his embarrassment, but followed his Daddy’s order. Johnny was always a good boy for his Daddy. He started to stroke himself through his boxer, blushing at the idea of coming inside his pants again, and reveling in the memory of their first time.

John was sucking on his Daddy’s gorgeous cock, losing himself in the sensations, jerking off with only one thought on his mind: his Daddy’s come inside of him. When Jim finally came inside his throat, his bitter taste overwhelmed everything for John. He felt everything become white and hot as he had an amazing orgasm around his Daddy’s cock.

When he came back to the real world, starting to thank his Daddy, he looked up at Jim and was surprised to find him frowning at him, obviously crossed. John immediately felt like everything was falling apart and felt desperate. “D… Daddy?’ he asked, with sad imploring eyes. “Who said you were allowed to come, Johnny?” Jim’s sharp voice sending cold shivers on John’s skin.

“Oh! Oh… D… Daddy, I’m so sorry, I… forgot… I… it’s your… I felt your come inside, and I… I just…” John was panicked, starting to sob. He couldn’t breathe. His Daddy was crossed at him, he was a bad boy and his Daddy was going to leave, abandon him.

Jim saw John’s overreaction and felt his heart melt a little. His Johnny was so sweet, and it would be such a delight to punish him… But he needed to reassure him first. “Johnny, sweet boy. Remember when I promised I was going to take care of you?” He looked at his shaking boy, who was so scared under him. He gently caressed his hair, asking him to look at him. When Johnny complied, with watery eyes, Jim continued “I’m not leaving you, Johnny. You should trust me, sweetheart. I promised I would always be there for you. Have I ever failed this promise?”

John shook his head, “N… n-n-no, d-d-daddy…”. He had tears falling on his cheeks, and Jim bent to kiss them away. “Then, why do you think I’m failing you now, Baby Boy?” he whispered into his ear. John was so anguished he almost couldn’t speak “B-because I failed you, Daddy…”. He then burst in sobbing tears, making himself smaller than ever, looking completely heart-broken.

“No, no, sweetheart. None of that. You made a mistake, and it’s alright, because Babies make mistakes, and their Daddy punishes them. But after the punishment is over, Daddy will forgive his Baby and love him more than everything he has… Now, come into Daddy’s arms and let it all go, sweetheart…” John almost jumped into Jim’s arms, feeling so relieved and loved. He cried there for long minutes, sobbing and shaking, and hugging his Daddy really tight.

“Please Daddy”, he said desperately when he was calmer “Please, never leave me…”

Jim smiled and replied “It’s never gonna happen, Johnny… Nothing can keep me away from you.” He stroke his baby’s hair again, feeling him relaxing slowly in his embrace. “Do you want to get punished now, sweetheart, or do you want to wait later?”

John looked at him, a bit afraid, and shyly answered “N-now, Daddy. I want to be forgiven now, please…”.


End file.
